


dancing in the reptile room

by linoone



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: sometimes even the most unfortunate of men can find a moment of quiet with each other





	

    Gustav had long grown used to the stark, but comforting silence that often surrounded him when he spent long nights in the Reptile Room, finding it relaxed him rather than frighten him. For the most part, he’d carefully inspect all the cages and habitats to make sure nothing was awry before retiring to one of the cozy armchairs in the back where he could work on a screenplay at his leisure or eventually fall asleep. He hummed to himself as he greeted the yellow-ringed iguana and the two terribly temperamental toads and fiddled with any trappings that could prove to be harmful. Tired eyes roamed the laboratory before landing on a phonograph he kept in the corner. A surprising amount of Montgomery’s research had gone to determining what each specimen’s favorite style of music was and they had gathered a sizable record collection in the process. Gustav himself sided with the iridescent horned lizard and favored the sort of swanky, sweeping serenade one could slink away into the night with while Montgomery and the screeching salamander preferred a more lively and jubilant jazz tune that was close to a salsa. 

    He glanced around at the cages as if to get permission from the inhabitants somehow before picking up one of the records they had both found a fondness for when it came to some good classic rock. It was late, so he made sure to close the heavy door in order to avoid waking Montgomery up. They both were busy men and needed all the rest they could get. He set the needle in the correct position and began turning the crack as the warm sound of the singer came in through the horn.

    A few reptiles perked up from their lazy slumber before they returned to it, some peacefully watching Gustav’s gentle swaying and humming to himself as he went about his inspections, his fingers whisking over the glass and bars.

    He had almost completed his work when he heard steps coming down the stairs. Silently cursing himself, he stopped his swaying and humming and hurried to the phonograph to stop the music.

    “No need, Gustav. I rather like this song.”

    “That’s why I chose it. Did I wake you?”

    The older man shook his head, stretching his arms out him as though he was showing just the opposite and he had just woken up. “Hardly. I was tossing and turning so much you would think I was trying to slither away.”

    A light chuckle came from Gustav as he continued to sweep through the cages, scribbling down any minute details that captured his eye. Just in the corner of his vision, he could see Monty edge closer, seemingly trying to view the notes. The beginnings of a grin tugged at his lips as Gustav set the clipboard aside and held out a hand.

    “May I have this dance?”

    The herpetologist broke into a hearty sort of laugh that his assistant had truly began to fall in love with. “We haven’t– I haven’t danced since we were boys, Gustav.”

    “Seems like you’re due for a refresher course then.”

    Monty grinned in his usual light up the room way and took Gustav’’s hands as they swayed together. It was hard not to chuckle at the absurdity of an esteemed herpetologist and his assistant/filmmaker/cryptographer having such a quiet but pleasant evening to themselves where they could, at least for a moment, forget all the secrets and conspiracies lurking around and waiting to ensnare them.

    They let the record play a few more songs and even managed to get a twirl and dip in (though nothing too fancy as Gustav was still very out of practice) before they were both caught yawning. Monty stopped swaying and clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

    “We best be getting off to bed now and leave the reptiles to rest, right Gustav?”

    “Right.”

    There was a lingering moment as Monty’s hand moved to rest on Gustav’s cheek and he had to take a moment to wonder how it had remained so soft after all the many adventures and expeditions they’d been on. Closing his eyes, he took in a quiet sigh and moved away.

    “Good night, Monty. I’ll see you in the morning.”

    “I’ll see you in the morning.” 


End file.
